Robbie Shaw's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some of Robbie Shaw's Thomas/Disney parodies. List Thomas/The Lion King *Gordon as Mufasa *Mavis as Sarabi *Percy as Young Simba *Daisy as Sarafina *Rosie as Young Nala *Edward as Adult Simba *Molly as Adult Nala *Duck as Zazu *James as Timon *Henry as Pumbaa *Toby as Rafiki *Diesel as Scar *S.C. Ruffey as Shenzi *Bulgy as Banzai *Spencer as Ed *Lady as Young Kiara *Emily as Adult Kiara *Elizabeth as Zira *Skarloey as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Annie/Clarabel as Vitani *George as Nuka *Madge as Ma *Oliver as Uncle Max Thomas/Dumbo *Percy as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Casey Jr. as Himself *Gordon as The Ringmaster *Troublesome Trucks as The Circus Guards *Lady as Matriarch *Molly as Prissy *Mavis as Giddy *Daisy as Catty Thomas/Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Emily as Snow White (Both girlfriends of Thomas and the Prince) *Duke as Doc *Sir Handel as Grumpy *Peter Sam as Happy *Rusty as Sleepy *Skarloey as Bashful *Rheneas as Sneezy *Duncan as Dopey *Daisy as The Evil Queen *Diesel 10 as The Witch *Thomas as The Prince *Arry & Bert as The Vultures *George as The Raven *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Magic Mirror *Gordon as Humbert the Huntsman *The Coaches as The Animals Thomas/Aladdin *Thomas as Aladdin *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Diesel 10 as Jafar *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) as Iago *Gordon as The Genie *Percy as Magic Carpet *Jebediah (The Little Engine That Could) as The Sultan *Digby (Theodore Tugboat) as Creepy Old Jafar *The Chinese Dragon as Cave of Wonders Thomas/The Little Mermaid *Emily as Ariel *Thomas as Prince Eric *Lady as Melody *Percy as Flounder *Henry as Adult Flounder *Duck as Scuttle *Duke as Seahorse *Gordon as King Triton *James as Sebastian *Toby as Grim *Gremlin as Max *Edward as Chef Louis *Diesel 10 as Ursula *Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam *Daisy as Vanessa *Mavis as Charlotte *Bulstrode as The Shark *Diesel as The Hammerhead Shark *Ariel Sister's played by Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Coast Guard, Rusty, Duncan, and Rheneas Thomas/Sleeping Beauty *Emily as Princess Aurora *Thomas as Prince Philip Thomas/Beauty and the Beast *Emily as Belle *Gordon as The Beast *Thomas as Prince Adam *Skarloey as Lumiere *James as Human Lumiere *Sir Handel as Cogsworth *Henry as Human Cogsworth *Daisy as Mrs. Potts *Mavis as Human Mrs. Potts *Peter Sam as Chip *Percy as Human Chip *Rosie as Feather Duster *Toby as Maurice *Spencer as Gaston *Diesel as LeFou *Diesel 10 as Monsieur D'Arque *Coaches as Bimbettes *Duncan as Footstool *Bertie as Dog Footstool *Old Slow Coach as Wardrobe *Edward as Bookseller *Toad as Phillippe *Wolves as Themselves Thomas/Toy Story *Thomas as Woody *Percy as Buzz Lightyear *Gordon as Hamm *James as Mr. Potato Head *Henry as Rex *Edward as Slinky Dog *Duck as Andy *Mavis as Bo Peep *Lady as Molly *Lady Hatt as Andy's Mom Thomas/Lady and the Tramp *Thomas as Tramp *Emily as Lady *James as Jock *Edward as Trusty *Dowager Hatt as Aunt Sarah *Paxton and Norman as Si and Am *Arthur as Tony *Toby as Joe *Terence as The Beaver *The Barber as The Dog Catcher *Percy as Scamp *Rosie as Angel *Diesel as Buster *Duncan as Francis *Stanley as Dog Pound Dog *Daisy as Ruby *Bulgy as Scratchy *George as Sparky *Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta as Scamp's Sister *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Rat *The Chinese Dragon as The Alligator Thomas/The Fox and the Hound *Duck as Young Tod *Ferdinand as Adult Tod *Oliver as Young Copper *Flynn as Adult Copper *Devious Diesel as Amos Slade *Hector as Chief *Belle as Vixey *Mavis as Big Mama *Charlie as Porcupine *Smudger as Grumpy Badger *Bash as Dinky *Dash as Boomer *Ms. Jenny Packard as Widow Tweed *Scruff as Squeaks *The Chinese Dragon as The Bear *Boulder as The train Thomas/The Sword in the Stone *Percy as Wart *Thomas as Merlin *James as Archimedes *Gordon as Sir Ector *Spencer as Sir Kay *Diesel 10 as Mad Madam Mim Thomas/Hercules *Edward as Hercules *Molly as Megara *and more Thomas/The Rescuers *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Miss Bianca *Popeye (Popeye) as Rufus *Mavis as Penny (Penny's Voice Suits Sally Seaplane) *Daisy as Madame Medusa *Arry and Bert as Nero and Brutus *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Ellie Mae *Toby as Evinrude *Derek as Mr. Snoops *Edward as Gramps *Oliver as Orville *Pappy (Popeye) as Digger *Henry as Rabbit *Gordon as Owl *Duck as The chairman *James as TV Announcer *Percy as Luke *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) as German Mouse *Diesel as Percival McLeach *Billy as Cody *Donald/Douglas as Wilbur *Boco as Dr. Mouse *The Goons (Sleeping Beauty) as Nurse Mice *Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) as Bats and Crocodiles Thomas/Cinderella *Emily as Cinderella *Thomas as Prince Charming *Bill as Jaq *Ben as Gus *Molly as Prudence *Lady as Mary Mouse *Daisy as Stepmother *Caroline as Anastasia *Elizabeth as Drizella *Diesel as Lucifer *Mavis as The Fairy Godmother *Duck as Bruno *Gordon as The King *Edward as The Grand Duke Thomas/Pinocchio *Percy as Pinocchio *Edward as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Diesel as Stromboli *Diesel 10 as Monstro the Whale *Emily as The blue fairy *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Lampwick *Troublesome Trucks as the donkeys *Sal Left Thumb as Lampwick the donkey *Arry as The wicked coachman *James and Donald/Douglas as Honest John and Gideon Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both Small And Main Characters) *Caroline as Cleo (Both Have Same Letter C) *Diesel as The Big Cat *Percy as Bongo *Rosie as Lulubelle *Gordon as Lumpjaw (Both Are Strong) *Spencer, S.C.Ruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill and Ben as The Other Bears (All Are Bad, Later Good) *Sir Topham Hatt as Edgar Bergen *Lady as Luana Patten *Duck as Charlie as McCarthy *Oliver as Mortimer Snerd *Mavis as The Cow *Edward as Mickey Mouse *James as Donald Duck (Both Vain) *Toby as Goofy (Both Wise And Kind) *Emily as The Golden Harp (Both Beautiful) *Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie as the Crows *Stephen as The Scarecrow *Diesel 10 as Willy the Giant (Both Big, Strong And Evil) *Arry, Bert, Splatter and Dodge as The Dragonflies *Molly as The Narrator *Hector as Fish Thomas/Alice in Wonderland *Rosie as Alice *Henry as Mad Hatter *Edward as Caterpillar *Bert as Cheshire Cat *James as March Hare *Diesel as Queen of Hearts *Ben as Tweedledum *Arry as Tweedledee *Gordon as Walrus *Duck as Carpenter *Toby as White Rabbit *Troublesome Trucks as Cards *Bill as King of Hearts Thomas/The Emperor's New Groove *James as Kuzco Llama *Thomas as Pacha *Percy as Tipo *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chaca *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kid who Rides a Llama Bike *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Yzma *Warrior as Kronk *Kraka-Toa (from TUGS) as Yzma Kitten Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Thomas as Quasimodo *Henry as Captain Phoebus *Emily as Esmeralda *Diesel as Judge Claude Frollo *James as Victor *Old Slow Coach as Laverne *Percy as Hugo *Donald and Douglas as Phoebus's Knights *Oliver as The Storyteller *Toby as The Old Man *Sir Topham Hatt as The Priest *Arry and Bert as Frollo's Knights *BoCo as Phoebus's Horse *Diesel 10 as Frollo's Horse *Gordon as Quasimodo's Father *Mavis as Quasimodo's Mother *and more Thomas/Peter Pan *Thomas as Peter Pan *Emily as Wendy *Duck as John *Percy as Michael *Mavis as Tinker Bell *Diesel as Captain Hook *Bill as Mr Smee *Arry, Bert, Ben, Diesel 10, Crush, Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon), and Dodge as the Pirates *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as the Crocodile *Molly as Jane *Edward as Jane's Father *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Cubby *James as Slightly *Donald and Douglas as Twins *Billy as Nibs *Splatter as Tootles Thomas/The Aristocats *Henry as Thomas O' Malley *Emily as Duchess *Percy as Berlioz *Rosie as Marie *Duck as Toulouse *Diesel 10 as Edgar *Stanley as Roquefort *Lady Hatt as Madam Adelaide Bonfamille *Sir Topham Hatt as George *Annie as Abigail *Clarabel as Amelia *Toad as Uncle Waldo *Donald as Napoleon *Douglas as Lafayette *Mavis as Frou-Frou *Hank as Scat Cat *Oliver as Shun Cat *Arthur as Hit Cat *Peter Sam as Peppo *Murdoch as Billy Boss *Dennis as Dennis the Rat *Smudger as Moter the Frog *Cranky as The Milk Man Thomas/Robin Hood *Thomas as Robin Hood *Henry as Little John *Emily as Maid Marian *Diesel as Prince John *Bulgy as Sir Hiss *Spencer as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Toby as Friar Tuck *Arthur as Otto *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Edward as Alan-a-Dale *Percy as Skippy *Trevor as Toby *Catherine (from RWS) as Sis *Lady as Tagalong *Elizabeth as Mrs. Rabbit *Diesel 10 as The Crococaptain *Splatter as Trigger *Dodge as Nutsy *Freddie as Mr. Mouse *Madge as Mrs. Mouse *The Troublesome Trucks as The Wolf Hunters and Rhino Guards *Sir Topham Hatt as King Richard *The Chinese Dragon as The Runaway Tent Thomas/Atlantis: The Lost Empire *James as Milo Thatch *Molly as Princess Kida *Rosie as Audrey Rocio Ramirez *Gordon as Dr. Sweet *Sir Handel as Mole *Oliver as Vinny *Duke as Preston B. Whitemore *Toby as Cookie *Daisy as Helga Sinclair *Diesel 10 as Lyle T. Rourke *Mavis as Whilemina Packard *Whiff as Mr. Haurcourt *Coaches as The Atlanteans Thomas/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Percy as Mole *Thomas as Rat *Bertie as Toad *Edward as Badger *Neville as Ichabod Crane Thomas/The Great Mouse Detective *Thomas as Basil *Toby as Dawson *Rosie as Olivia *Gordon as Hiram *Percy as Bartholomew *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Fidget *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Ratigan Category:Robbie Shaw